Over
by Cakue-chan
Summary: "Hubungan ini... lebih baik berakhir saja, Jongin." —Kaisoo/Krissoo


**Disclaimer : **Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, dan Wu Yi Fan adalah milik mereka sendiri. Ceritanya milik saya : )

**Pair(s) : **Kaisoo and Krissoo (saya terlalu mencintai mereka bertiga/heh)

**A/N : **Ini pertama kalinya mampir ke fandom EXO, jadinya agak ragu juga bikin fanfic tentang mereka. Tapi salahkan teman sesama author saya yang udah ngasih racun dan akhirnya terjun juga #malahcurhat. Maaf jika ada kesalahan, baik EYD dan typo-nya. Terima kasih sudah baca dan kotak review selalu terbuka kok~

Happy reading! XD Dan salam kenal~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Over"**

**Proudly Present **By** Cakue-chan**

**.**

_"__It's not about to hurt you, but it's about to protect you."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dingin." Do Kyungsoo berkata; monolog. Memberikan hembusan kecil di sekitar kesepuluh jemarinya yang bertaut dengan erat. Dalam gerakan monotonis; berharap rasa menusuk seperti jarum yang kini mulai merambat ke seluruh tubuhnya segera menghilang.

Menunggu bukan kehalian Kyungsoo, sebenarnya. Terlebih ketika waktu memaksanya untuk duduk seorang diri di bangku taman, saat senja menjelang malam, saat garis horizon oranye di ufuk timur sana mulai menipis. Juga angin musim gugur yang mulai berhembus tanpa henti, menerpa kedua pipinya yang mendingin—merah dan beku.

Kyungsoo menggerutu dalam hati. Rasa dingin yang dirasakannya, juga tubuhnya yang mulai menggigil, pasti karena suhu yang menurun. Ya, ia menyalahkannya. Salahkan juga kota Seoul, yang terkadang sulit mencari sinar matahari. Dan kekebalan tubuhnya, bisa-bisa ia terkena hipotermia ringan jika terus seperti ini. Atau—

"_Aigoo! Ya!_ Do Kyungsoo, kau ini sedang mencoba bunuh diri apa?!"

—perlukah ia menyalahkan pria tinggi di depannya saat ini?

Kyungsoo mendongak, di mana ketika mata bulatnya bersirobok langsung dengan sepasang iris hitam Jongin yang menatapnya tajam—Kyungsoo tak menyadari kedatangannya, sungguh—dengan kedua tangan bersilang; defensif; dan kepala menunduk. Menatap Kyungsoo marah, tapi tidak menghilangkan binar cemas yang sempat terlintas dengan kentara di sana; di kedua matanya.

"Kau lama," keluh Kyungsoo tanpa basi-basi, mengabaikan tatapan intimidasi Jongin yang terkadang membuatnya kelu—kecuali untuk hari ini—karena dingin, mungkin. Bahkan ia sampai lupa untuk memperingati Jongin tentang kebiasaan memanggilnya '_hyung'_ karena perbedaan usia.

"Aku tahu itu, dan kau bisa membunuh dirimu sendiri dengan cepat, pororo." Kelakar Jongin—kali ini nada suaranya melunak, melepas topi _beani bronze_ miliknya asal dan memaJonginkannya di kepala Kyungsoo, membiarkan salah satu jemarinya terselip di antara telinga dan helai rambut hitam yang selalu menjadi favoritnya.

"Kau tahu angin menjelang malam seperti ini tidak bagus untuk—_aiish! _Kenapa tanganmu beku sekali?!" lagi, pertanyaan tidak penting itu terlontar dari bibir Jongin, "Ck! Sini."

Kyungsoo terkekeh geli. Kim Jongin di matanya—meski terkadang menyebalkan dan keras kepala—selalu bisa membuatnya nyaman di saat-saat—ah tidak, setiap saat. Seperti sekarang ini, ketika pria yang lebih muda darinya itu kini menggenggam kedua tangannya, menggosoknya dengan irama konstan, memberinya kehangatan yang dalam walau tidak terlalu kentara.

"Duduklah, Jongin." Sahut Kyungsoo akhirnya, menngabaikan tenggorokannya yang mulai tercekat. "Aku ingin bicara sesuatu dengan—"

"Tidak sekarang, Kyungsoo," sela Jongin telak, bibirnya sibuk memberikan tiupan-tiupan kecil pada tangan Kyungsoo yang tergenggam, "aku tidak tahu alasanmu memanggilku kemari, tapi apapun itu aku harap—"

"Lebih baik kita selesai."

Hening itu cukup lama. Pergerakan Jongin terhenti. Bibirnya terkatup perlahan.

"Hubungan ini…" lanjut Kyungsoo kemudian, terdengar lirih dan pelan; nyaris menghilang. Nyaris lenyap, "lebih baik berakhir saja, Jongin."

_Klise. Klise. Klise._ Namun denyutan tak nyaman yang menyerang jantungnya secara mendadak terlalu asing bagi Jongin. Ia mematung, tubuhnya bagaikan terpaku. Untuk setiap sel saraf geraknya, untuk setiap pikirannya. Untuk perasaan yang tak pernah diharapkannya.

"Kau…" Jongin berusaha mengeluarkan tawa—sekecil apapun itu—tapi hanya cicitan getir yang keluar, "bercanda kan… Do Kyungsoo?"

Jongin berharap. Ia berharap, ia meminta, agar segala kalimat yang dikatakan Kyungsoo sebelumnya hanyalah halusinasi belaka. Delusi yang tak pasti. Namun mata itu, mata Kyungsoo yang setiap kali memancarkan kehangatan dan kelembutan padanya selama ini, tampak meredup di balik binarnya yang kosong—serius, ada, jelas.

Tak ada kata, klausa yang terlontar, atau frasa yang terucap. Garis tipis di wajah Kyungsoo menekuk ragu, membentuk lengkungan senyum—yang terlihat perih dan dipaksakan. Yang siap menghancurkan dinding pertahanan Jongin kapan saja. Mengoyak setiap keping harapan pria itu.

"Maaf."

Satu kata, dan logika Jongin mendadak kosong. Rahangnya terkatup rapat tepat ketika kepalanya menunduk lebih jauh, menarik tengkuk Kyungsoo dalam hitungan detik yang tak terhitung, dan melepaskan segala kekesalan yang menggerogoti relung hatinya. Di mana ketika hati itu mulai terkikis menjadi luka, menjadi perih, menjadi kekosongan.

Dan Kyungsoo, tak pernah menyangka bahwa Jongin akan memberinya kecupan tak manusiawi seperti ini.

Secara naluriah Kyungsoo memberontak—ia akan melakukan apapun, bahkan memukul dada Jongin sekalipun—hanya untuk melepaskan diri, agar terlepas dari kuncian yang terus mengkalim bibirnya. Namun tangan yang menarik tengkuk dan melingkar di sekujur tubuhnya itu enggan untuk melepaskan. Nihil untuk terlepas.

"Jong—hmph!"

Jongin lupa akan telinganya. Ia lupa akan kenyataan. Ia lupa akan seorang Do Kyungsoo yang disakitinya. Ia lupa akan perasaannya, yang mulai mati rasa.

_'__Lebih baik kita selesai.' _

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Sudah selesai, hm?"

Sungguh, di antara kesalahan dan kebodohannya yang baru saja dilakukan Kyungsoo kepada Jongin hari ini, bertemu dengan Wu Yi Fan—atau Kris—adalah hal yang tak pernah Kyungsoo harapkan. Melihat pria tinggi bermantel hitam itu—yang terlihat elegan di mata setiap orang, tetapi untuk Kyungsoo, Kris terlihat seperti penghancur dalam kehidupannya—bersandar di pintu mobil _sport_ putih mahalnya kembali menumbuhkan kebencian Kyungsoo. Pada Kris. Pada dirinya sendiri. Pada pilihan bodohnya.

"Tanpa bertanya pun kau sudah tahu," suaranya mendingin, meski getar yang jelas masih terdengar dalam nada suara Kyungsoo. Ia berjalan cepat melewati Kris, meninggalkan pria itu secepatnya adalah pilihan terbaik. "Sekarang, berhenti menggangguku."

"Kau tidak akan bisa lari, Kyungsoo."

Namun Kris tak membiarkannya begitu saja. Satu tangannya refleks begerak, mencengkal siku sebelah kanan Kyungsoo lalu menariknya kembali. Menghantamkan tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu hingga membentur pintu mobil.

Kyungsoo meringis. Punggungnya terasa sakit karena hantaman mendadak tadi. Terlebih ketika Kris menghimpitnya tanpa celah, memenjarakannya di antara kedua lengan yang setiap kali menawarkan perlindungan yang tak pernah Kyungsoo inginkan—_posesif, egois, dan melankolis. _

Kyungsoo bagaikan malaikat yang rapuh. Setelah ia bisa melepaskan diri dari Jongin yang tak ingin melepasnya, kini Kris membuatkan sangkar delusi baru untuknya.

"Lihat aku," Kris menangkup kedua pipi Kyungsoo dengan kelima jarinya. Erat, tanpa melonggarkan apalagi melepaskan. "Ini pilihanmu Do Kyungsoo. Meninggalkan Kim Jongin dan aku berjanji tidak akan mengganggunya. Tapi sekarang—"

Mata itu sinis, mengintimidasi, mematikan. Namun Kyungsoo tak ingin terlihat lemah di hadapannya. Tidak, sebelum ia benar-benar bisa lepas dari cengkeraman seorang Wu Yi Fan. Sebelum kebebasannya benar-benar tak lagi terkekang.

"Kau adalah milikku."

Kyungsoo memejamkan mata dengan erat. Sekuat tenaga untuk tidak terisak.

_'__Maafkan aku, Jongin. Maafkan aku.'_

* * *

**~Fin~**


End file.
